The present invention relates to a cutting tool and, more particularly, to a blade mounting (attaching/detaching) mechanism of the cutting tool.
A hand-type cutting tool, so-called a Jigsaw machine has been widely known. In such cutting tool, a blade is mounted firmly by means of a tool such as driver or spanner, which provides a problem of less working performance. In order to eliminate such problem, recently, there is provided a mechanism capable of attaching or detaching the blade by using no tool such as driver or spanner, for example, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-open publication No. HEI 4-79019.
FIG. 11 is a sectional view of a mounting mechanism for attaching or detaching a blade of the above conventional publication. With reference to FIG. 11, reference numeral 101 denotes a plunger which is provided with two windows 101a, 101a. A lever 102 penetrates the windows 101a, 101a and one end of the lever 102 is mounted to the plunger 101 by means of a pin 103 to be rotatable. The lever 102 is provided with a through hole 102a through which a blade is inserted, and a spring 104 is interposed between the lever 102 and the plunger 101 so that the lever 102 is always urged in the clockwise direction with the pin 103 being the center thereof.
In the structure described above, when the blade 105 is mounted, the lever 102 is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction, with the pin 103 being the center thereof, against the urging force of the spring 104 to thereby mount the blade 105, and the lever 102 is then rotated in the clockwise direction by the urging force of the spring 104 so that the blade 105 abuts against one end of the hole 102a, thus being fastened.
According to the conventional structure described above, however, although the blade is fastened without using any tool such as driver or spanner, since the blade and the lever is point contacted, it is difficult to firmly fasten or fix the blade to the lever.